Scorpion Rose
by Marionette Mite
Summary: Tyrian was sent on a mission to kill Summer Rose. What he didn't expect to happen on that mission was for him to bring her daughter before his Queen Salem. And now here he was being given her as his own. And so now Tyrian Callows is the proud father of who would have been Ruby Rose, instead now Amethyst Callows.
1. Chapter 1

Tyrian was having what many would call a blast. I mean just list the number of people that the Goddess would send on a mission to off a silver eye. Yeah not many. When he was first summoned he immediately bowed to his Queenship. He would never dare show any sign or symbol of disrespect to her, less she be displeased with him. And thankfully she was very pleased with him. So much so that she was sending him to do an important mission for her. A woman by the name Summer Rose was beginning to become a thorn in their plans. That and coupled with her being one to possess the rare Silver Eyes made her a deathly threat. So who better to off that threat than him. However she was very specific. Under no circumstances was he to kill unnecessarily lest others catch on. Still Tyrian was ecstatic to say the least. So that brings him to wear he was now. Alone in the middle of a forest in vale, with nobody else around but his target to his knowledge.

"Please now. The Goddess has seen you a threat yet your barely fighting!" Tyrian said laughing slightly.

Summer merely bit her bottom lip. She knew who had sent this man. The mention of the word Goddess gave it away. She knew she couldnt remain secret forever. Still she had hoped it would be longer before she was found out. And as if Qrow was here and his semblance was working overtime her scroll was busted, she was tired from a long days walk, and she had to protect her. Meaning that she couldn't go all out on whoever this was.

"Whats the matter cat got your tongue? Or should I rip it out!" Tyrian said as he cocked his wrist blades into firing mode and began to pelt Summer with a seemingly endless barrage of bullets.

Summer being the quick and agile Huntress even in her tired state was still able to dodge the barrage. At least until Tyrian began to fun towards her making it harder to dodge, and she began getting hit.

'Crap!' Summer internally said as she began feeling the bullets pound against her aura.

Not only were these bullets small, numerous, and fast but they packed a punch too. If this kept up then she would be out of Aura in less than a minute. Deciding to try and catch this insane psychopath by surprise she shifted her body and began to run towards him with her weapons, those being twin swords.

"RAAAAAGH!" Summer let out a battle cry as she swung both blades in an attempt to deflect the oncoming barrage as she charged.

Tyrian only laughed at this and stopped firing. Instead he shifted his weapon back into blade mode and charged towards summer.

"Yes thats it! Fight like your life depends on it. Oh wait it DOES!" Tyrian said laughing maniacally as his wrist blades and summers swords were locked together in a struggle of strength.

Gritting her teeth summer tried to put more pressure in both her swords only for on to be flung back creating an openong. An opening that was then used by this maniac to perform a spin kick, knocking the other sword back and delivering a side kick upon Summers abdomen. Letting out a grunt of pain Summer was thrown back by the force of the kick, so much so that she lost grip on one of her swords that now flew away from her. Letting out a huff of frustration Summer gripped her remaining sword with both hands.

"My oh my, someone gove the lady a hand! Or two for that matter!" Tyrian said twitching as he began a slow approach to what he thought was a now weak and off her game girl.

This however proved to be his undoing as Summer smirked when she noticed the distant look in his eye. Gripping her sword tightly she pressed a hidden button on it that made it extend t be slightly longer, enough to match the length of a great sword. Then before Tyrian could respond she activated her semblance granting her a boost in speed. As she now appeared before him, Tyrian's eyes widened in shock as Summer slashed her sword against his slightly exposed chest. As the blade cut ever so slightly into his flesh Tyrian let out a cry as he swung at the girl only for her to disappear in a burst of speed.

"YOU BITCH!" Tyrian cursed as he felt blood start flowing from the wound and onto his chest. It wasnt enough for him to be concerned, but it still hurt like hell. "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"

As if answering Tyrian's wish Summer appeared behind him this time ready to strike. However Tyrian was expecting a sneak attack this time and sensed her presence behind him. As he swung his arms back behind him, he used the in an X shape to block Summers attack. Summer being surprised by his reflexes was caught off guard. Allowing Tyrian to swing his leg to deliver a roundhouse kick to Summers legs causing her to lose her footing. Stumbling back Summer was not prepared for Tyrian to swipe his arms at her, barely being able to dodge or block in her disoriented state she began to feel her Aura crack.

"Come now! The Goddess did not say I had to be polite in your death!" Tyrian laughed as he brought another kick to Summers abdomen.

Gritting her teeth as blood started to spill into her mouth Summer found herself thrown back again. This man whoever he was was strong, but she had to be stronger for both her sake and Rubys. Speaking of that Summer had noticed that the bundle that Ruby was wrapped in was still hidden in the forest away from the fight. But she could think about that later. For now she had found that she was thrown towards her second sword. Smirking ever so slightly as she both shortened the sword she was holding, and grabbed the sword that was embedded in the ground she stood back up.

"Well my dear, as much as our dance had been fun. I'm afraid now is when you die!" Tyrian said as he began running towards Summer again.

Summer this time did not wait instead she ran parallel to him. Soon the two found themselves running a circle around each other before summer decided to cleave towards Tyrian. Tyrian dodged as he parried the blade with one of his wrist blades but failed to notice the coming threat. As the one blade was thrown in the air, Summer stiffened one foot as she pushed off with the other. As she used the force from the blade being thrown back to give her momentum, she used her other blade to cleave another shallow cut into Tyrian's flesh. Then she mimicked the move that Tyrian used earlier to use her other sword to cleave across the cut she already made, then delivered the strongest kick she could muster to the point where the two fresh cleaves crossed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Tyrian screamed into the sky as he stumbled back.

His blood was now pouring from his chest. He was originally planning for a quick death to this girl. But now he was just going to make her suffer! As Tyrian felt his hand go towards his chest, he felt the blood. Looking at his hand he saw that it was covered in red. He needed to end this so he could return to his Queen. Perhaps she would heal his wounds in sheer kindness for his work.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS WILL TAKE MORE TO STOP ME!" Tyrian yelled cackling wildly as he ran towards Summer who was frozen in shock.

Before she knew it a punch to her gut shattered the remnants of her Aura as Tyrian began to mercilessly punch and kick her. She could feel the blood as it left her body. She could feel when both of her swords were lost from her grip. And she could feel when she was on the ground. Looking up her bright Silver Eyes stared into his deep purple ones as one thought ran through her mind.

'Werent his eyes gold?' Summer internally asked herself as she spit out blood from her mouth.

Tyrian only smiled as Summer felt something stab her over her heart. Looking down she saw that it was a Scorpion like tail that had lodged it barbed stinger in her chest. As she looked to the source she saw it originated from behind Tyrian. Meaning that he was a Faunus. Tyrian only laughed as his venom now flowed through Summer as her veins began to turn a dark purple. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she screamed out in pain. Reverting his eyes back to gold Tyrian removed his stinger from Summers body.

"Tis truly a poetic ending," Tyrian told her as he held a hand over his wounds. "But I'm afraid the curtains must now close upon this stage of theatre!" Tyrian said as he kicked Summer onto the ground.

And there Summer Rose lay, as blood spilled from her body and venom coursed through hed veins. There she lay defeated unable to move as she began to drift into the void. The last thing she saw was Tyrian looming over her, his smile still that of a maniac as he aimed his weapon at her head. And the last thoughts through her head before she died were only three words.

'I'm sorry Ruby.'

* * *

Tyrian stood there looming over the now dead corpse of Summer Rose. Despite the pain searing in his chest, despite the blood covering him both his and hers, he was ecstatic. He had done his divine Empress bidding, he slew the Silver Eyed Bitch without remorse or mercy. Oh how she was going to be pleased with him. Truly he was deserving of this honor and privilege bestowed upon him. Perhaps taking a trophy for the Queen would be good, a new item to add to her collection of prizes. But what would be the best? Should he bring her her head, no that would track blood over her majesty's throne room and she wouldn't like that. Maybe just the eyes would be good, but he didnt think that would be good enough. And bringing her the womans weapons was just to cliche for his liking. No he wanted to bring her something original, something that would wow her royal highness letting her know just how grateful he was for hed generosity. As Tyeian pondered this in his head he began to feel his wounds close up thanks to his aura.

"And even with all that you still couldn't leave a mark. How dissaPOINTING!" Tyrian mocked as he lightly kicked the fallen womans corpse.

Then all of a sudden he heard a noise. It wasn't the wind blowing through the trees, nor was it the crinkle of the fallen leaves underfoot. It was a whimper. A tiny feminine whimper from a person not to far off. It wasn't to quiet to be unheard, nor was it to loud to be obvious. It just was.

"Well seems like we had an audience to our performance my dear." Tyrian cooed as he slightly caressed Summers cheek with one of his hands before moving towards the source.

Tyrian wondered who had made the noise. Even with his insanity he knew it wasn't another huntsmen or huntress. That alone was obvious by the fact that they didn't step in the fight, or attack him while he was over her body. Perhaps it was just a lowly traveler who was last in the woods and stumbled upon the scene. Even so it was a tongue that needed silencing. The world could not know of his Goddesses will. He would personally ensure that they could and would never speak of what he did. But she had ordered him not to kill anyone apart from the Silver Eye, and if he disobeyed her command then she would be dissatisfied with him. He WOULDN'T ALLOW THAT! He would just remove her tongue from her mouth she couldn't speak, and remove her hands so she couldn't write. That would ensure their silence, that would ensure he obeyed her Majestys words and silenced whoever this was.

"Now lets see just who wanted an encore for my splendid performance." Tyrian said as he turned into the woods facing the source of the sound.

But it wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of seeing a frightened hiker or another female. Instead all he saw was a basket. It was a woven together basket that was hidden amongst the bushes. But it was what was inside the basket that made him tilt his head. Inside it was a small red bundled up blanket. And bundled up inside of it was a baby. A small baby girl no more than 9 months maybe a year give or take.

"Well THAT is certainly unexpected." Tyrian said as he knelt down in front of the basket.

'It seems that the Silver Eye was with her duaghter. How tragic!' Tyrian joked in his head.

In truth as he was kneeling there looking at the child, he had to admit that the babyish innocence and cuteness was there. Her face was just like Silvers in almost every way. Although that was only natural since they were mother daughter.

"Now what to do with you, what to do?" Tyrian pondered as he watched the child stir wrapped up in her blanket.

And then an idea struck him in the head, like a bunch of bricks. He could give her as a present. How ironic would that be, to give his Queen the daughter of who he was sent to kill. Yes that was it, it was unique in every conceivable way. It would truly show his gratitude to her. After all he was ordered to not kill anybody else, so leaving the fate of this child in her Majestys hands was the best choice he could think of right now.

"You should feel honored little one," Tyrian said as he leaned in closed to the baby. "To be granted the opportunity to be in the presence of her Royalty."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the child began to wake. As she rubbed her eyes with her small hands that were barely even the size of his palms she awoke. A small wave of shock and surprise coursed through Tyrian as her eyes opened. This was truly going to be perfect. This entire thing just got so much sweeter. As his golden colored eyes stared info the now open eyes of the child only one thought above others was noticeable in his brain.

"You have silver eyes!"

* * *

"Where is he!" A young 15 year old Cinder Fall practically demanded from the others of Salems inner circle.

Currently Salem, Hazel, Watts, and her were in the meeting room used for group discussion's. Tyrian had called back in from the mission he was sent on a week ago claiming that he had fulfilled it. Normally that wouldn't have caused this, but he had also called saying he had a grand surprise for Salem which caused a few raised eyebrows. Considering the surprises he gets the others which normally consist of bodys and or limbs from said bodys, well they were all very curious. Even more so when he had hastily and politely cut the call when a sound from off screen occurred. And here they all were, the day of Tyrians return and yet no sight of the bloody Scorpion faunus.

"I'm sure Tyrian is merely taking his time," Hazel Rainart said as he attempted to calm the teen down. "After all it is a fair distance from here to vale."

"Yes I must agree," Arthur Watts said as he reclined slightly in his chair. "Besides the more time he takes the higher the chances of his surprise not being a body."

Cinder was about to say something more when Salem raised a hand to silence her.

"Enough child." Salem ordered.

Cinder bit her lip as she bowed slightly. "Yes Ma'am."

Suddenly a small Nevermore, no bigger than the size of a crow came in through an opening in the ceiling. As it flew around the room it eventually landed on Salem's shoulder. Leaning closer to her ear it spoke in a quiet cacophony of caws before flying off. As it flew off everyone in the room looked towards Salem.

"It appears Tyrian has entered the castle," Salem told the others as her head swirved to meet their faces. "And it appears he has brought a basket of some sort with him. Covered up."

Arthur Watts was the first to respond as he gently stroked the end of his mustache.

"Perhaps he has brought a basket full of Valean Peaches," Arthur suggested. "They are after all the best grown in remnant."

"Really. I bet he just shoved all the parts of the body into the basket." Cinder said staring Watts down.

"Now now. This is not the time for fighting amongst ourselves ," Hazel said. "Besides it doesn't concern with us what he has brought. He said specifically it was for you ma'am."

Salem nodded at what Hazel said, partially lost in her own thought. While it wasn't unusual for Tyrian to try and flatter her with comments and the occasional special treat. This was the first time he had actually hidden something from her. Yes he was still going to show whatever it was to her, but normally he would tell her what it was. In all honesty she was both a little peeved at not knowing what it was, but a little relieved from the absence of being told. At least now she would get the full effect of the surprise.

'Even still I would take Valean Peaches over more body parts and or organs anytime.' Salem mentally conversed before the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching from outside the room.

As Tyrian opened the door he immediately set the basket down and bowed to Salem.

"My glorious Queen. I have returned from the mission that you sent me to!" Tyrian said as his head was lowered in a sign of respect as he looked down at the floor. "It is with my great pleasure to tell you that your will has been done. Are you pleased my Queen? Have I satisfied you?"

As Tyrian rose his head to look upon his Goddess, Salem raised her hand for him to stand. As Tyrian stood up Salem began to speak.

"You have done wel! Tyrian," Salem said as Tyrian grew a happy smile. "And it appears your battle was hard fought."

Oh right! The scars, the womans cuts that she left on him hadn't healed properly. So he was left with three telltale trikes on his chest as a reminder of the woman he killed.

"Your praise flatters me my Queen." Tyrian said bowing his head.

"Now I do believe we are all wondering about this surprise you have mentioned." Salem said as the other three nodded in agreement.

At that Tyrian perked up. Now was the moment, the moment where every single one of them would see just how devoted he was. As Tyrian bent down to pick up the basket, Cinder could swear she saw a bit of movement under the blanket covering the basket.

'Just what does he have in there?' Cinder asked herself as she watched Tyrian place the basket on the table in front of Salem.

Salem merely looked at the basket in curiosity as Tyrian backed away from her. This whole situation was strange to her. She felt an odd presence within the basket as she looked at it. Suddenly she found her hand moving forward to grab the blanket. Pulling it back she was surprised at what she saw. A baby was there looking at her, but more than that was the fact that it was a silver eyed baby. Salem could only assume it was the daughter of the silver eye that she sent Tyrian to kill.

"I must say Tyrian, you have surprised me." Salem said as Tyrian was practically shaking with joy.

The others in the room were all equally surprised. In a way Cinder had partially gotten her guess correct since it was a body stuffed into the basket. It just wasn't a dead body. Even still they were all still wondering why Tyrian had brought a baby back with him. It was not only severely out of character for him to not just kill one on sight, and they severely doubted it wss his own since they couldn't imagine any woman having sex with him. The thought of that was instantly banished from all their minds when a mental image of that was thought up.

"Although I must ask Tyrian," Salem began, as Tyrian and the others looked at her. "Why exactly did yoh bring me this child?"

"I followed your orders my lady," Tyrian said taking a small step forward. "You instructed me to not kill anyone but the Silver Eye and it has been done," Tyrian continued as he lowered his head slightly. "So when I found her daughter with her all alone, I thought it would make a great gift for you!" Tyrian concluded before taking a full bow.

Salem mentally chastised herself for saying that. She knew Tyrian took everything and every word she said seriously and literally. When she said "Do not kill anyone but the target." she meant don't just unnecessarily kill everybody for fun just because he could. Well lesson learned on her part she guessed, now she was left with the matter or what to do with this girl now. Yes she was a Silver eye the natural enemy of her and her Grimm. But this was a special case, this child was young. So young enough that she was easily able to be molded like clay if desired.

'Yes Tyrian you've given me quiet the surprise.' Salem internally chuckled as she looked at the girl.

This was truly a very fortunate turn of events. A Silver Eye so young as to be barely a year. So young that Ozpin has yet to wrap this girl around his fingers. So young as to be able to be raised info a new pawn for her side. A new warrior to aid her in her quest. Yes Tyrian has done quite the job this time. Enough so that he was about to get a surprise of his own. After all she had other things to take care of, and wouldn't have time to properly raise the child. And she didn't think Hazel or Watts would be up for it. And Cinder was barely old enough to be self dependent yet. So that left him.

"You've done well Tyrian," Salem said as she arose from her seat. "You have gone above and beyond what I had expected when I sent you on this mission," Salem continued as everyone else's eyes went wide as she walked towards Tyrian. "You have given a new powerful ally into our ranks. With a Silver Eye on our side the balance of power shifts into our favor," Salem said as she placed her hand on Tyrian's shoulders, who was now trying to contain himself from exploding with joy and happiness. "So as a reward for your hard work. You are going to be the one to keep the child."

As Salem said this it seemed like time froze for the five in the room. Cinder,Hazel,and Watts were frozen at what was just said. Tyrian on the other hand was shaking slightly, even after Salem had sat back down. She had touched him! His Goddess, her royal Majesty and Queen had TOUCHED HIM! She had never done that before now. He had done it, he had showed her his devotion and loyalty. Not only that but he was being rewarded with the very gift he was giving her. This was too much, this can't be real no way.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you my Queen!" Tyrian said as he dropped to the floor bowing. "Your graciousness humbles me beyond all boundaries with your kindness! I am truly grateful for the gift and opportunity you have given me!"

Salem smiled at this. This was exactly the result she was expecting and knew would happen. It was really all to easy to guess what Tyrian would do depending on what she said. Although the events that have happened recently disprove that claim, but still.

"Well Tyrian please settle my curiosity," Salem spoke as Tyrian looked up. "What will you name your new daughter?"

Watts, Hazel, and Cinder leaned forward as Tyrian stood up. As Tyrian looked at the baby that he now held in his hands. A single name ran through his head. A name that he thought would be perfect for her. As everyone watched him stare into the babys eyes only three words left his mouth.

"Amethyst, Amethyst Callows."


	2. Chapter 2

The first few months of having Amethyst for Tyrian could be summed up in one word. HELL! Seriously even he had to question what the heck was he thinking. Him, an insane person who only wanted to please his Goddess. RAISE! A! CHILD! Actually thinking about it, it might not be so bad if she didn't cry all the time. Seriously it was like she had a sixth sense for it, every time he left to do something or drifted off to sleep she would cry. And the most shocking thing of all was the fact that she stopped whenever she saw him. Normally it was people seeing him that caused them to cry. But regardless he had told his Queen he would care for sweet little silver eyed Amethyst, and he would do his best like he always did.

"Come on now Amey. Just go to sleep nice and quietly." Tyrian said attempting to put his daughter to sleep.

This was the day he was waiting for. He had finally gotten Cinder to agree to babysit Amethyst for the night while he went out to do his own thing. And by that he meant do his Empresses bidding. Of course it took him weeks just to get Cinder to humor the idea, let alone agree to it. Shes 15 for crying out loud, isn't babysitting what every teen that age does today.

"At least she's asleep, yes." Tyrian said to himself as he watched Amethyst peacefully snore.

And just as he both expected and predicted the moment she fell asleep Cinder Fall decided to arrive.

"Yo." Cinder said waving a hand up and putting it down.

"Shush!" Tyrian said as he held up a finger signalling to be quiet.

"Sorry. Sorry." Cinder said as she walked further into the room set up for Amethyst. "So you just wan't me to babysit her for the night right."

"Yes. Just make sure she stays calm, asleep, and quiet." Tyrian said as he began to exit the room. "Oh and one more thing," Tyrian said as he turned around and got dangerously close to Cinder's face. "If anything was to happen to my sweet, little, precious, angel. I'll make sure you lose an organ or two." Tyrian warned slightly chuckling as he then left the room in a flash.

"Fine I'll make sure she's safe and happy." Cinder said as she sat down in a chair in the room, and pulled out her scroll. "Besides how hard can watching a child who can't even walk be?"

15 minutes later

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! BE QUIET!" Cinder begged the crying child hoping it would cease her wailing.

What was she even supposed to do in this situation. She had never babysat a day in her life. She didn't even know the first thing when it came to caring for a child. All she knew was feed it, change it, and rub it. And so far none of that worked. She tried feeding it only to get milk spit onto her clothes. She tried rubbing it, didn't work. And she didn't need to change it.

"What do I do! What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!" Cinder kept repeating to herself as she frantically moved around the room.

As Amethyst continued to cry, Cinder jumped in surprise as the door to the room opened. And inward stepped Hazel.

"Would you like some assistance?" Hazel asked as he glanced at the crying infant.

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Cinder said actually getting on her knee's and begging.

Hazel nods his head as he walks over to Amethyst. "You don't need to beg me for help," Hazel said as he picked up Amethyst and began rocking her in his arms. "You only needed to ask for help."

Cinder looked in surprise as Amethyst began to stop crying as Hazel rocked her.

"How did you get her to stop?" Cinder asked happy that Amethyst had stopped crying.

"Many times a baby just needs help going to sleep." Hazel said calmly turning to face Cinder. "Just keep rocking her until she falls asleep."

As Hazel handed Cinder the baby Amethyst, she stumbles a little bit but quickly starts rocking her arms back and forth. Hazel shakes his head and stops Cinder.

"Slowly," Hazel said moving Cinders arm back and forth slowly. "If you go to quick it will only rile her up more."

Cinder nods quickly as she keeps up the pace hazel was going when he was doing it for her. Hazel nods approvingly before leaving the room. Cinder just lets out a sigh of relief that she finally got the baby to calm down. After about 10 minutes she hears Amethyst start snoring again.

"Thank you." Cinder says softly as she walks over and puts Amethyst back in her crib.

As Cinder stands there for a minute to make sure she stays asleep, she smiles happily as she stays asleep. As Cinder quickly and silently slips out of the room, she rushes to her quarters in an attempt to change clothes.

'I'll be damned if I let Tyrian talk me into this again!" Cinder grumbles to herself as she begins to change into a less milk stained outfit.

Cinder really didn't mind it when Tyrian had asked her to babysit. She was actually curious as to what his adoptive daughter was like since she was a Silver Eye. But she forgot one crucial detail, baby's aren't a picnic at taking care of. Of course she didn't know what Tyrian was going through right now so... she should really consider herself lucky.

* * *

"Come on! Must everyone aim for my chest"Tyrian half joked and complained, remembering his battle with the Silver Eye that he took Amethyst from as he staggered backwards from an attack.

"Thanks for telling me!" Qrow Branwen said walking forward. "Next time I'll aim for your head!"

As Qrow lunged forward Tyrian dodged the attack by jumping backwards and tried circling Qrow. Seeing this Qrow flicked his long sword down exposing the shotgun barrels and began to shoot at Tyrian like crazy.

"My my, Someone seems angry." Tyrian mocked as he dodged the shots being fired at him.

"What was you first clue!" Qrow said as he flung his sword to the side closing its gun function and swiping towards Tyrian.

Seeing this Tyrian used his arm bracers to block the attack, and parry it upwards. As soon as he parried the attack Tyrian spun and delivered a side kick to Qrow's stomach area sending him backwards. However quickly regaining his composure Qrow ran towards Tyrian again and began to slash and strike at him barely leaving room for him rest. Tyrian, getting annoyed at the problem that not being able to recover was tried to use his stinger. As Tyrian thrust his stinger directly at Qrow's chest, Qrow saw this and backed away out of the stingers reach. This gave Tyrian an opening to attack.

Springing forward Tyrian managed to catch Qrow by surprise jumping on the over sized blade on his sword. He then delivered a swift kick to Qrow's face, followed by grabbing it and headbutting him. This caused him to lose his footing as he fell off of Qrow's sword and Qrow staggered backward. Both of them making a quick recovery ran back towards each other as they began striking weapons.

"I! WILL! MAKE! YOU! SUFFER!" Qrow said seething with rage as he applied a ton of force pushing down with his sword.

"Why whatever did I do." Tyrian joked as Qrow's scowl grew in size, causing Tyrian's smile to do the same.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY!" Qrow said as he broke the locked clash and swung at Tyrian's head.

Tyrian ducked to dodge the attack and sprung backwards to make distance between him and Qrow. As soon as Tyrian accomplished this his weapons sprang to life as he began shooting a stream of bullets at Qrow. Seeing this Qrow used the blade of his sword to block the incoming hailstorm and ready to counterattack. As Qrow readied to counterattack, the bullets suddenly stopped. Quickly deciding to take the risk Qrow stood up and scanned the area. The man was there but he was looking at his scroll, and seemed to be muttering something under his breath. That was before he stopped and pocketed the scroll.

"Well dear friend as much as I hate to leave on a cliffhanger," Tyrian said as he started backing away. "I have more presskng matters than simply offing a drunken nobody!"

Right as Tyrian finished a loud CAW sounded through the area as a giant Nevermore quickly flew by and swooped over Tyrian, who grabbed onto its legs.

"BASTARD!" Qrow yelled in rage as he quickly converted his weapon into shotgun mode and began running to get closer to the fleeing warrior.

But sadly it was to no avail as the Nevermore soon ascended to the skies out of Qrow's range. Gritting his teeth and his eyes hate filled and bloodshot, Qrow suddenly let out a scream of rage that was heard for miles around.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

'Im so sorry Summer'

* * *

It had been about a year when Amethyst had started to walk. Naturally Tyrian, as a respectable and great father was all over the girl when she did. In fact even his divine Goddess/Mistress/Empress/Queen every other name for a royal female Salem was there. Even being in her presence was enough to excite Tyrian. But her being there and smiling when Amethyst took her first wobbly steps. Lets just say it was Cinder's presence and her demeanor that kept him from fainting. Actually thinking about Cinder Tyrian had to admit that she had become less impudent and annoying as of late. Maybe it was her deciding to finally mature, maybe it was a threat from Salem, or something else entirely. Whatever it was he was grateful.

"Come here Amey." Tyrian said as Amethyst slowly stumbled into his arms.

If this had been Tyrian from a year ago he would have laughed at the prospect of him having a child and holding them in his arms. Now he was actually happier than ever before and looked forward to seeing Amethyst when he could. His Queen had also shortened the number of missions he was sent on saying that it was important for the father to spend much time with the child in this stage of maturity. She would latch to him and listen to him.

"Alright come here." Cinder said as Amethyst tried walking towards her.

Cinder had actually come to like Amethyst over the past year. Sure it was rocky at the start but after a long conversation with Hazel and Tyrian, seperatly, and another month of babysitting. Cinder had grown to like the small child Tyrian had technically "Kidnapped". She had even grown to personally accept the girl as a sort of younger sister to her. She found it nice to talk to someone other than the others of Salem's inner. It was relaxing and relieving to let out a few pent up emotions when she was babysitting. To let all her negativity out of her system, it was pleasant. She had even noticed a change in her behavior as she had not been reprimanded for speaking rudely or talking out of line. Just another event to thank Amethyst for.

The other two of the inner circle were neutral on the girl. Hazel didnt think the child should be put onto the path they had all decided to take from basically birth. He however never voiced this outright and withdrew from the subject. He did offer help where it was needed, but that was hardly ever as Cinder seemed to practically beg to babysit Amethyst sometimes, and had gotten good at it. So good to the point of Tyrian not insulting her or saying anything rude.

Watts on the other had wanted as little to do with the child as possible. He detested children and merely "Tolerated" Cinder on a daily basis. He just kept to himself and his lab as he always had. "What were children even good for?" He would say, noting the fact that they couldnt fight and were barely mature enough to make decisions. Still perhaps the daughter of the resident madman of the group would prove more interesting in the future.

"Hopefully she doesnt grow up to be a second Tyrian." Watts dryly remarked ro himself as he worked in his lab, alone!

* * *

Taiyang was broken. There was no better word or term out there. First Raven abandons him and Yang years ago. Then Summer dies and Ruby is missing and considered dead by everyone but him and Qrow. But the two wouldnt talk as of late as Qrow had begun drinking excessively. Whatever Gods existed bless his poor liver. Tai was surprised that Qrow didnt die from alcoholism yet. He at least had the courtesy to stay away when he was super drunk. He could act alright when he only had a few shots, but not after the fourteenth one. But at least Qrow knew Yang wouldnt take to him drinking and acting drunk in front of her well.

Yang was another problem entirely. She was three and had already lost three people she cared about. Tai couldnt do anything when Yang started attacking everything. She was his and Raven's Daughter, what do you expect. Yang had started out by punching her bed, and then the wall. Soon holes started to appear and Tai was forced to intervene. But Yang had already made a goal in her head.

"I want to become a Huntress!" Yang pleaded to her father.

Tai sighed as he looked over at a picture of team STRQ. Yang had already lost so much, but he was going to make sure she didn't lose anything more. As he looked her in the eyes he simply sighed and nodded. But before Yang could celebrate his approval he spoke up.

"On the condition that I actually show you to throw a punch properly."


End file.
